militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
322d Tactical Airlift Wing
The 322d Tactical Airlift Wing is an inactive unit of the United States Air Force History The unit was activated as the 322d Tactical Airlift Wing (322d TAW) on 1 January 1970 at Rhein-Main Air Base West Germany, replacing the 7310th TAW. The 322d TAW used rotational Lockheed C-130 Hercules squadrons for tactical airlift in Europe, North Africa, and the Middle East. In addition, the wing used C-118s and C-131s for aeromedical airlift until late 1972, then shifted to C-9As for this work, continuing aeromedical airlift operations through March 1975. The wing utilized KC-135 (VIP equipped) to provide transportation for CINCUSAFE until early 1973, followed by KC-135B until early 1974 and by C-135C thereafter. Used VT-29 aircraft to support Air Force North (AFNORTH), a NATO component. In March 1973, the wing gained the 7th Special Operations Squadron, equipped with C-47,UH-1H, and C-130E aircraft, which was reassigned from the 26th TRW at Ramstein AB when the 26th was reassigned to Zweibrücken AB. All but the C-130s were transferred a few months later, to conduct unconventional warfare operations in Europe. The wing was inactivated in June 1975 when it was replaced by the 435th Tactical Airlift Wing. Lineage * Constituted as the 322d Tactical Airlift Wing on 21 November 1969 * Activated as on 1 January 1970 : Inactivated on 30 June 1975 Assignments * Seventeenth Air Force, 1 January 1970 – 30 June 1975 Components * 7th Special Operations Squadron, 15 March 1973 – 30 June 1976 * 32d Tactical Airlift Squadron, 15 February-15 April 1975 (Attached) * 36th Tactical Airlift Squadron, 1 January-2 February 1970; 10 August-21 October 1970; 29 September-29 October 1971; 16 August-16 October 1974 (All attached) * 37th Tactical Airlift Squadron, 4 October-1 November 1970; 8 February-10 April 1971; 1 September-5 October 1972; 16 April – 25 June 1974; 15 April – 15 June 1975 (All attached) * 38th Tactical Airlift Squadron, 16 December 1974 – 15 February 1975 (Attached) * 39th Tactical Airlift Squadron, 15 December 1973 – 12 February 1974 (Attached) * 40th Tactical Airlift Squadron, 1 September-5 October 1971; 11 April – 5 June 1973 (All attached) * 41st Tactical Airlift Squadron, 12 June-11 August 1972; 11 February-13 April 1973; 11 August-12 October 1973 (All attached) * 47th Tactical Airlift Squadron, 18 February-18 March 1970, 16 June-10 August 1970, 8 December 1971 – 14 February 1972, 11 August-20 October 1972, and 16 December 1972 – 11 February 1973 (All attached) * 48th Tactical Airlift Squadron, 12 April – 11 June 1972 and 20 October-16 December 1972 (All attached) * 50th Tactical Airlift Squadron, 1 June-15 August 1974 (Attached) * 55th Aeromedical Airlift Squadron: 1 January 1970 – 31 March 1975 * 61st Tactical Airlift Squadron, 21 October-19 December 1970, 5 June-11 August 1973, 16 October-16 December 1974, 15–30 June 1975 (All attached) * 62d Tactical Airlift Squadron, 10 April – 12 June 1971 (Attached) * 347th Tactical Airlift Squadron, 2 February-13 April 1970, 12 June-12 August 1971, and 14 February-17 April 1972. (Attached) * 348th Tactical Airlift Squadron, 5 October-8 December 1971 (Attached) * 772d Tactical Airlift Squadron, 12 February-16 April 1974 (Attached) * 774th Tactical Airlift Squadron, 12 October-15 December 1973 (Attached) * 778th Tactical Airlift Squadron, 12 August-1 September 1971 (Attached) * 779th Tactical Airlift Squadron, 13 April – 16 June 1970 and 19 December 1970 – 7 February 1971. (All attached) Bases assigned * Rhein-Main Air Base, West Germany 1 January 1970 – 30 June 1975 Aircraft *C-130 (1970–1975) *VC-131 (1973–1974) *UH-1 (1973) *C-9 (1972–1975) *C-135 (1972–1974) *VC-118 (1971–1972) *C-131 (1970–1975) *VT-29 (1970–1975) *VC-54 (1970) *C-47 (1970–1972) *KC-135 (1970–1974) *C-118 (1970–1972) Notes References * Ravenstein, Charles A. (1984). Air Force Combat Wings Lineage and Honors Histories 1947–1977. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-912799-12-9. External links Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II Air Expeditionary 0322